Sal Marcano
Salvatore "Sal" Marcano 'is the Don of the Marcano Crime Family and the primary antagonist in Mafia III : "''This won't be the last time we see each other." : — '''Sal Marcano : History Background Sal Marcano is the Don of the Marcano Crime Family. He starting paying tribute to the Commision in 1948, which is presumably when Marcano became the boss and started running Casinos in Havana, Cuba. Marcano effectivly took over New Boardeaux after there takeover in 1933 and allowed smaller gangs to operate there in the city's districts in exchange for a percentage of their profits. Two of those gangs that benifited from this arrangement was the Black Mob which was runned by Sammy Robinson which Sal Marcano had known for ages and the Irish Mob which was runned by Thomas Burke, who became associated with Marcano in 1937 after Sal Marcano became aware of the bootlegging operation that Thomas Burke and the Irish Mob were operating in Pointe Verdun Sal Marcano and his crime family under their 34 year reign in New Bordeaux have betrayed lots of people and their factions like in Pointe Verdun Marcano's enforcer Roman Barbieri or as he's more commenly known as "The Butcher" to take Pointe Verdun from Thomas Burke and the Irish Mob who were running bootlegging and car theft rackets going on in the area for Marcano and ran it for decades after falling out over a lost shipment getting lost and forced Sal Marcano and the crime family to take over and double-cross Thomas Burke. Vito Scaletta, a "made" man from Empire Bay, was exiled to New Bordeaux in 1951 and Marcano was forced (Mainly Vinci Family Consigliere: Leo Galante) to take him in to the Marcano Crime Family and make him a Lieutenant. Vito ended up running River Row due to this agreement. It was alleged by John Donavan during a senate hearing that Sal Marcano and Senator Blake were conspirators into the death of Preident John Fitzgerald Kennedy in 1963 Tired of constant betrayals and threats he has to endure as an essential part of the Mafia life, he is looking into legitimize he's Criminal Empire by opening New Boardeaux's first casino and eventually settling down and handing the Crime Family to his son and Underboss: Giorgi Marcano. Marcano was not on best terms with the commission, suspecting his lieutenant Vito Scaletta as the mole to the commission into his outfit to act as their eyes and ears, and was scared that Vito would eventually find out about his plan to open a casino in New Bordeaux and rat him out to Leo and the rest of the Commission, who would demand to share in the casino's profits. Defeating The Black Mob By 1968, Sammy Robinson and the Black Mob was in deep debt with Sal Marcano and the Marcano Crime Family due to the recent attacks from the Haitian Mob in Delray Hollow on behalf of the Black Mobs lottery. Sammy Robinson was not able to repay Marcano for about three or four months due to the attacks. Sal mentioned this in the start of the game talking with Lincoln Clay saying that "Sammy is a hell of a man... but he isn't getting any older" and than continues and says this "I think it's time for a change... Im not talking about Ellis... I want you to run Delray Hollow" Lincoln says no and they continue on the Federal Reserve heist planning... After the Federal Reserve heist was a sucess Sal, his son Giorgi Marcano and associate Ritchie Doucet meet up with the heist crew Sammy Robinson, Ellis Robinson, Lincoln Clay and Danny Burke at Sammy's Bar in Delray Hollow to collect his cut of the take, After celebrating their success, Giorgi reveals Sal Marcano's true intentions when he shoots Lincoln in the forehead with a Masterson Pistol, and Ritchie Doucet then brutally stabs Ellis in the gut with a knife repeatedly and died instantly, Giorgi then kills Danny Burke by executing him with a Masterson pistol. Marcano personally murders Sammy and the group then escapes with the money and sets the place on fire. Notable Murders * Giuseppe Carillo (boss, Carillo Crime Family) * Sammy Robinson (boss, Black Mob)